1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a connector and a method of manufacturing the same one, and particularly to a connector which has an insulating casing with slant terminal holes, and a method of manufacturing the same one.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, a conventional method of manufacturing a connector forms an insulating casing 40a by using a lower mold 10a and an upper mold 20a matching the lower mold 10a. The upper mold 20a and the lower mold 10a respectively have an upper recess 21a and a lower recess 11a opposite to the upper recess 21a. The lower mold 10a has a plurality of pins 13a. The upper mold 20a has a plurality of slots 23a which allow the respective pins 13a to insert into along an inserting direction L. The upper recess 21a has an upper receiving surface 22a tilted relative to the inserting direction L, and the lower recess 11a has a lower receiving surface 12a tilted relative to the inserting direction L. The lower recess 11a further has a plurality of accommodating grooves 14a. 
The slots 23a are formed in the upper receiving surface 22a. Each slot 23a has a first sidewall 231a and a second sidewall 232a opposite to the first sidewall 231a. The presence of the upper receiving surface 22a allows the lower edge of the first sidewall 231a to be positioned at a lower level than the lower edge of the second sidewall 232a. When the upper mold 20a covers the lower mold 10a, the upper recess 21a and the lower recess 11a together define a chamber 30a which slants to and intersects with the inserting direction L and is used to form the insulating casing 40a. The insulating casing 40a has a base 41a and the pins 13a thereon. The insertion of the pins 13a into the slots 23a contributes to drive slant terminal holes 42a into the mold and to form a plurality of terminals (not shown). The base 41a has a plurality of ribs 43a extending there from in a manner to correspond to the respective accommodating grooves 14a of the lower mold 10a. 
However, in a case that needs more terminals, the terminals must be made fine and intensively arranged. Therefore, the pins 13a which are used to form the terminal holes 42a should be made fine accordingly. A lower position of the lower edge of the first sidewall 231a than the lower edge of the second sidewall 232a makes the pins 13a shift when inserted into the slots 23a, because the level difference of assembled molds allow the pins 13a to contact the lower edges of the first sidewalls 231a first and then the lower edges of the second sidewalls is 232a. Such action easily breaks or damages the pins 13a, and thus fails to smoothly form the terminal holes 42a. 
Therefore, there is a need of a novel method of manufacturing the connector, which can solve the above prior problems.